Children of fear
by Phi
Summary: Manticore is getting closer, even supposedly missing friends can bring Manticore closer to finding Gracie. Sequel to ‘Gracie.’
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Gracie and Mia that's about it

Disclaimer: I own Gracie and anyone else not on the series.

Category: M/L, AU

Rating: G

Summary: Manticore is getting closer, even supposedly missing friends can bring Manticore closer to finding Gracie. Sequel to 'Gracie.' 

Spoilers: You really should read 'Gracie' before this or you won't understand any of it. Everything up until Pollo loco happened and then my story Gracie comes into the picture, so this is pretty much an AU.

E-Mail: Goosehead was stuffing me around so I'm using my old and trusty address; storm_calm@hotmail.com 

Dedication: Anyone who sent feedback for 'Gracie' you lot are the GREATEST!

AN/ this is basically a sequel to my story Gracie. A few people asked for one and I've had a huge case of writer's block but here's my attempt anyway.

Children of fear- prologue 

"Are you ready yet?" Logan called from the lounge.

Max looked at Gracie in the mirror "well we better not leave him waiting to long. Are you ready sweetheart?"

Gracie nodded happily. She'd been out of Manticore for six months and as of yet there had been no appearance from Lydecker. Her mother was still at jam pony and her father still ran eyes only but other than that they had mostly opted out of any dangerous missions for Gracie's sake. Tonight they were going to a charity ball run by one of the richest and some people said most corrupted man in Seattle called Simon Crest, a computer software genius that liked to throw extravagant party's supposedly in the name of charity. The Cale's had been invited as they often were and this time Logan had also excepted so he could see what Crest's latest scam was.

Gracie had been looking forward to it all week and decided that even if it was the most boring thing she'd ever have to go to it still would be worth it just for the getting ready alone.

Max had bought Gracie a long sleeved pale blue silk dress that reached a few inches short of white lacy petticoats she wore underneath and had a sash of the same material embroided with fake pearls. Max had done Gracie's long dark hair in a bun secured with pearl pins. All in all Gracie felt like a princess and looked like one.

Max wore a back less dark green dress that had a slit up the side "you Miss Grace are going to stop traffic" she told Gracie.

Gracie giggled and twirled in front of the mirror and practiced curtsying "they'll be looking at you!" she told her. 

Max frowned and absently pushed a stray dark curl of hair behind her ear "not likely. Come on let's go before Logan leaves without us!"

Gracie nodded and took her hand.

***

Logan looked at his watch for the third time in five minutes "Come On!" he called.

"Okay, okay we're coming" Max complained pulling Gracie into the lounge.

Logan smiled "well look at you two!" he picked Gracie up and looked her up and down "this will never do, someone's bound to try and steal you from me" 

Gracie screwed her nose up "no they won't!"

Logan laughed "not if you keep that face on they won't" he looked up at Max "you're mother is stunning"

Max pursed her lips and blushed "you always know the right thing to say. Ready?" he nodded and set Gracie on her feet.

Max threw him the keys "lead the way." 

***

Simon Crest plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to his wife Marian. She was ten years younger than him and was under the impression that if a couple was married; they should spend time with each other. Simon did not feel the same. Marian had also insisted that they should have a child. Simon could barely stand being in the same room with the woman, little own giving her a child so he'd told her that she could adopt an orphan.

The only reason he ever spent time with his beautiful blond wife was at his party's where he acted out the part of the loving husband and doting father to the little girl who had only just come into they're household. He'd spoken to her once. Sarah, as his wife called her, was dark haired and had treacle colored skin. All in all a very pretty child but it was her eyes that got Simon. They were almost black in color and the only word he could describe them as were calculating. It was as if she watched his every move with the laid back cool and preciseness of a cat stalking its prey.

"My wife you are truly stunning" Simon purred. Marian was only twenty but looked even younger, she reminded him of a high school prom queen. She probably had been.

His wife smiled and shook her long tresses of golden hair while smoothing out the wrinkles in her revealing white dress that clung to her every perfect curve. 

"Thank you Simon. But look at Sarah, she's going to brake a few hearts tonight" she said beaming at the little girl sitting beside her.

Sarah looked up at the woman and smiled. She really was very nice, if a little dim. Sarah looked down at the frilly pink dress she wore; a dress was hard enough to agree to wear but a PINK dress! 

Simon's fake smile slipped but was put back in place almost immediately "she's just as beautiful as her mother."

Marian chuckled and took Sarah's hand, standing up "well we have to go and entertain the guest's. They're all very excited about meeting Sarah. Don't be late Simon dear."

He nodded and kept the smile in place until she and the kid left the room "and Marian Dear, if you feel the need to slip on the stairs and kill your self, do take the child with you" he muttered sarcastically.

He turned back to his mirror "the black tie or the blue . . ."

***

Sarah looked around the large overly decorated room. She sat at the Crest's table and had been putting up with cooing old woman treating her like she was two for the last half-hour. Simon still hadn't come down and she was getting bored just sitting and listening to Marian rabbit on to her little group of followers that had tried to dress exactly like her. Apparently there was a _simply gorgeous_ summerhouse Simon had bought for her and Sarah to stay at in Hawaii.

They were expecting over two hundred people to attend and not even half had arrived yet. Amy hated doing nothing but knew patience could be a person's greatest virtue, or so she'd been told.

The large doors opened again and another group of guest's sauntered in. 

Marian looked up and smiled "Oh it's Logan Cale, did you know he can walk again?"

The Marian clones as Amy decided to call them looked shocked and focussed on Logan.

Marian smirked "he just gets more and more handsome every time I see him!"

The clones giggled. One of them frowned "who's that woman with him?"

"Oh that's Max, His girlfriend. And you see the gorgeous little girl holding Logan's hand? Their daughter!"

The clones gasped 

"But I've never seen Max before and suddenly he's not only off the market and walking but he's got a kid that has to be at least six?! And what kind of name is _max_ for a girl?" the clone who'd spoken before asked.

Marian nodded "well I don't like to gossip . . ."

Sarah tried to suppress a giggle

"But from what I heard, Max has known him for a year and they've only just started dating. Logan got hold of some special doctor who specializes in healing back problems or something. As for the girl, I have no idea."

Sarah turned to look at the girl they spoke about. The girl had her back to Sarah and was looking up at the woman Sarah presumed was Max. The woman was beautiful and her eyes danced when she looked down at the girl. Sarah's heart constricted for a brief moment **why couldn't that be me? **She thought sadly, then quickly pushed it out of her mind.

From what the clones had said, the man standing next to them was Logan. He held the girl's hand tightly and had his other hand resting lightly on the woman's hip. Sarah smiled, she could read people well and all her knowledge told her this man was very protective of the two females beside him.

The girl turned around to survey the large picturesque room. Sarah gasped and stared at the very familiar face she had seen almost every single day of her life.

"Sarah sweetheart, what's wrong?" Marian asked resting her hand lightly over Sarah's small one now clenched in a fist.

"Gracie!" Sarah breathed staring at the girl.

Marian followed her gaze and a smile lit up her face "you know her? That would explain how Logan suddenly has a kid. She was with you at the orphanage wasn't she"

Sarah tore her gaze from Gracie and found the whole group of clones staring at her. She forced her hands to relax and nodded, not looking at Marian "you could say that."

Marian turned to her friends "well, now we have a name and some background why don't we invite Max and Gracie to come and join us?!"

Sarah's eyes widened and her heart beat quickened as she watched Marian stand up and weave through the crowd towards Logan, Max and Gracie.

TBC

AN/ as always, feedback is as addictive to me as coffee and it keeps me writing!


	2. part one

Disclaimer: See prologue

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Children of fear- Part One

"Oh wow, it's so pretty and so big!" Gracie squealed turning in circles, trying to take in the entire ball room they stood in.

Logan smiled at Gracie's delight and pulled Max closer to him.

She looked up at him "what's wrong?"

He shook his head and looked around at the familiar faces of the rich and famous people he'd known since he was small "why do you think anything's wrong?"

She smirked "because your going all possessive, not that I mind its just that you only do that when there's something wrong or your upset."

He frowned "I do?"

She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips "yeah, you do. Now fess up, what's wrong?"

He sighed and looked down at her "you know me to well. I guess seeing all these people who I've known my whole life and hated my whole life has triggered all the memories of why I usually avoid these things like the bubonic plague. I feel guilty for putting you and Gracie through this to."

Max shook her head and rested her hand over his hand on her hip "first off I don't know to well and second I don't remember me or Gracie ever objecting to come. This isn't really my scene but its got its perks" she told him snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Logan!"

He groaned and held Max against him more tightly "brace yourself" he whispered to her.

Marian toddled over in her ridiculously high stiletto heels "Logan I thought that was you! Congratulations are in order from what I hear!"

Logan smiled at her and kissed her cheek "Marian, lovely as always"

She smiled swatted him lightly on the shoulder "always were a charmer"

Max raised an eyebrow and glanced from Logan to the blond, Marian. She felt Gracie move closer to her and wrap an arm around her leg.

Logan felt her as well and smiled reassuringly down at her then back at Marian "Marian this is Max Guevara, Max this is Marian Crest"

Marian turned and smiled at Max kissing her lightly on the cheek "welcome Max, Logan always has had good taste in woman"

Max resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smiled at Marian.

Marian turned her gaze to Gracie "and who's this little angel?"

Gracie stared up at her, analyzing the woman then smiled at her "Gracie Eva Cale."

Logan squeezed Gracie's hand "Gracie's our daughter."

Marian smiled and nodded happily "I must introduce you to my little girl, she's also adopted and about Gracie's age. In fact why don't I take Max and Gracie over to meet Sarah? Simon told me he wishes to see you on some work matters, he's in the dining room with your uncle."

Logan inwardly cringed. And noticed Marian presumed Gracie was adopted, he didn't contradict her.

Max smiled at Marian "Gracie and I would love to" she squeezed Logan's hand and let go.

He looked into her eyes silently asking if she could handle Marian and her clique. Max smirked "go on, Gracie and I'll be fine!"

Gracie nodded her consent and let go of Logan's hand "love you daddy" she told him taking Max's hand.

Logan smiled "love you to Gracie."

Marian waved and led Max and Gracie toward her table.

Logan groaned and headed towards the two men he hated most in the world, other than Donald Lydecker.

***

Sarah watched as Marian spoke to Max and Gracie leading them towards the table. Sarah slipped out of her chair ignoring the clones and ran into the well-dressed crowd heading toward the hallway. She managed to get to the door with out anyone noticing her and slipped out with a group of people.

Sarah broke away from the guests and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. She watched Logan disappear into the dining room and made a split second decision to follow. 

So what if she was caught. The man Marian insisted she call daddy didn't give a damn what Sarah did as long as she pretended he spent long quality hours with her. Image was everything to Simon Crest and playing happy family's was what brought in the cash.

Sarah opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped inside.

"Logan, so happy you could join us. Do take a seat" Simon announced swilling the last few millimeters of scotch around in his fine crystal glass and swallowing it back.

Jonas Cale sighed and nodded towards Logan "good to see you my boy, sit!"

Logan glanced between them then settled in a leather chair stiffly "what do want to see me about?"

Simon turned to look out of the window still clutching the fragile glass "I heard you've suddenly got a six year old daughter, am I correct?"

Logan's jaw tightened "why?"

Simon smirked and turned back to the two men "because so do I"

Sarah crouched down behind a large pot plant and listened intently to the conversation swiftly heading towards her being the main subject.

"Marian insisted we got her. What I want to know is what these two children have in common." Simon said quietly.

Logan frowned "what do you mean?"

The man laughed "oh Logan, I know you know. You have a knack for finding hidden conspiracies whether you want to or not. Now tell me, who are Sarah and Gracie?"

Jonas glanced over at his nephew "come on Logan. I'm sure Simon will be willing to pay you a tidy sum for the information."

Sarah's eyes widened and focussed completely on Logan's blank face.

"All I know is that Gracie is a blessing to me. No one, and I mean no one will take her from Me." he said harshly, getting up from his chair "sorry to waste your time Crest but Gracie is a normal six year old child. I wouldn't know about Sarah. Not everybody you meet has a hidden agenda Simon."

Simon smiled coldly and poured him self another scotch "what about you Logan?" he asked not looking up.

Logan glared at him "what ever do you mean?"

He turned and opened the door. His eyes met with Sarah's.

She gazed up at him, waiting for him to reveal her hiding place.

"Good night gentlemen, my daughter and date are waiting for me," he said winking at Sarah and slipping out of the room silently.

Jonas leaned back in his chair "he knows something."

The crystal glass was set down on Crest's large mahogany desk gently "of course he does, the question is, how do we get the information?"

TBC . . .

AN/ I know this was short, I'll try to make the next part longer J


End file.
